


What are you doing with my nutella? Wait, I don't like Nutella!

by awesomejustashipper



Series: Tumblr Otp prompts [4]
Category: Durarara!!, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Original Work
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Bad Impressions, First Meetings, Home Invasion, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, M/M, Nutella
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: Izaya just couldn't sleep, he hadn't asked for someone to get in his house at night and eat his Nutella, wait, he didn't even owned Nutella!





	What are you doing with my nutella? Wait, I don't like Nutella!

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt:
> 
> Person A suffers from insomnia. Upon failing to sleep for yet another night, they enter the kitchen at 2am to make themselves tea/hot milk/Ovaltine. Person B is a complete stranger, bleeding from a head wound and dressed in all black, sitting on A's kitchen floor and eating Nutella from the jar. It isn't A's jar. A doesn't eat Nutella. It is, however, A's kitchen and A's teaspoon.
> 
> B: I can explain.  
> A:  
> B:  
> A:  
> B: ....I can't

Izaya was a forced insomniac. Yep, you heard it right. Forced, he forced himself with making an habit of staying up late working in ruining other's lifes and with that came less sleeping and that's where the coffee came in the picture. He always drank a cup of black bitter coffee without sugar in the morning, afternoon and at night, to stay awake the whole day, barely sleeping three hours. That's why when he truly wanted to sleep a few hours more he just couldn't and that's exactly what happened today. At 2am, Izaya lied wide awake in the middle of his very comfortable bed that was calling him but with the impossibility of sleeping, he sighed tiredly closing his laptop and decided trying the idea that Namie gave him the other day while they were in his office, about trying chamomille tea to help him sleep, and at those inhumane hours he thought Heck, what did he have to lose.

So here he was making his way silently to the kitchen to fetch some tea in the hopes of sleeping when in the dark of his kitchen he saw that the window was open with the curtains slowly moving from the soft wind coming from outside and frowned. He hadn't left that window open before, and that's when while looking around the kitchen he noticed some kind of weird dark shape crouched on the floor and tilted his head confused, switching the light on just to see a young man all dressed in black from head to toe crouching in a weird position on the kitchen's floor with a little blood in the floor next to him. All Izaya could think about that moment it's that he was dirtying the floor and that he will have to clean it later. Then the boy raised his head and licked Nutella off the corner of his lips and rubbed some blood off his forehead and blinked looking at Izaya who was following his movements with his eyes.

-I can explain-Abraxas said with a teaspoon still in a jar of Nutella that made Izaya realise that the Nutella was probably from the stranger since he hated it but the teaspoon was his. And he was waiting for a good reason as to what this boy was doing in his house, in his kitchen with his teaspoon eating Nutella while he bled on his floor but the other just stared at him blankly for a few moments without saying anything.

-Okay, maybe I can't explain-Abraxas finally admitted watching as the other sighed and appeared with a towel wetted with desinfectant and kneeled in front of him basically smashing it against his wound watching the other cringe visibly at his rude gesture but honestly, he had no right to complain, this was illegal anyway. He just couldn't jump through someone's random window and expect them to be nice. Izaya muttered to himself while he snatched his spoon back and dropped it in the sink to then sit back in front of the other finally analyzing him carefully. He sounded slightly familar, maybe he had had his file in his hands before, wouldn't be such a surprise.

-Tell me you aren't going to stay here all night, I have to work-Izaya said tilting his head, his usual curiosity sparkling back in his eyes as he observed the other, taking interest in the other's deep black eyes, no one had eyes that black. Was he even human? After all he just took a headshot and he was pretty much eating Nutella till Izaya appeared. He heard the other sigh making him come out his trance looking at the other that was scratching his neck a little sheepish.

-No, I suppose not. I don't like humans enough to stay-Abraxas said shrugging careless looking away from the odd human who was strangely appealing to the eye and had distracting lips and that most importantly hadn't even  reacted or screamed after finding him. He was acting so calm that it was kinda scary. He watched the other raise out the corner of his eye and looked surprised when the other offered him his hand which he took confused even if he expertly masked his emotions.

-What? You are making a mess on my floor. Also, my name is Izaya-He shrugged and tossed some paper on the floor so the blood will soak the paper till he cleaned it the next day, then he went back to looking at the other. -Just stay on my couch till tomorrow- he waved him off, vaguely gesturing where the couch was before quickly getting some tea and exiting the kitchen, making his way to his bedroom, leaving a shocked Abraxas behind him. What and odd human.


End file.
